


Remembrance

by Ainaechoiriel (Inheildi)



Series: Immortal and Remembrance [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheildi/pseuds/Ainaechoiriel
Summary: A drabble and companion to Immortal. Written for the Inspired By... challenge at HASA. Winner of the Elladan and Elrohir Sons of Elrond Award for Books/Time: Post Ring War  Gondor Drabble 3rd Place in the 2005 Middle-Earth Fanfiction Awards





	Remembrance

A/N: This story was written in response to a challege on HennethAnnun. The requirements were that it be a drabble inspired by one of your other stories. This story is a companion to my other story, "Immortal" which you can find here as Part 1 of this series. 

**The Lord of the Rings**

**Remembrance**

By Ainaechoiriel

Remember. That is all they ask of me. So simple a task, and yet heartbreaking. For they will all leave me, one by one, even faithful Gimli. Gandalf and I alone of the Fellowship shall live to see the end of this world. Boromir left us long ago. Frodo and Sam went west, but I doubt they still wait there. Merry and Pippin will follow Boromir soon, and Aragorn will lay down his life in acceptance of Iluvatar's Gift. Already he grows weary. And Gimli, one day, too, will pass away. Grief is my burden; remembrance, my destiny.


End file.
